Jealousy
by Amazon Star
Summary: <html><head></head>Lizzie never gets jealous. Never! Are we clear on that? Good.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is in response to a call to arms by ltlearthquake who asked for oneshots before last week's ep. I'm very late... and I'm sorry!

Prompt: Liz gets jealous of the Mossad agent and acts out.

LovelyLittleFreckle, thank you very much for your help!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Keen did not get jealous. Her ex husband, Tom, never gave her a reason to doubt him- and how wrong she was about him! A year ago, if someone had told her that she would be jealous because of Raymond Reddington, she would have laughed in their face. But now, she couldn't help but feel annoyed by his apparent indifference. Ever since the former Mossad agent Samar Navabi went to work with the task force, Red rarely paid any attention to her.<p>

"Just look at them! For God's sake, he is a criminal and she is an agent! She should act like one" said Lizzie to her friend and colleague, Agent Ressler. Lizzie was staring intently at The Concierge of Crime, who was busy flirting with Samar.

"You don't like her very much, do you? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous'" Ressler was curious to see her reaction.

"Why would I be jealous? Because he pays her a few compliments? He used to do that all the time with me. I don't care if he tells her that she's special. "

" You know, I never understood why women would rather sleep with him than me. And that includes you, by the way."

"What? That's not true! I'm not attracted to him!" Lizzie's face turned red.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Ressler reassured her.

"Oh, no, they're coming!"

"Lizzie, I need to speak with you about the new blacklister" Red grasped her upper arm and he guided her to another room.

" Why don't you talk to the Mossad agent? I'm sure she'd be more helpful than I would"snapped Lizzie, being more than just annoyed.

Red studied her for a few moments.

" Lizzie, my dear, there's no need to be jealous. It's not a trait that suits you" he approached her in a predatory manner." You know I only speak to Elizabeth Keen"

"I don't even know why I've believed you when you told me that none of it is worse than losing me! It's obvious you didn't mean these words, I'm just a toy to you" Lizzie felt like crying. She refused to tell him that she was jealous, although it was obvious that he knew it.

What Lizzie didn't know was that this has been his plan all along: to make her realize that he wasn't just an asset to her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you so much for all the reviews/follow/favorites, they mean so much to me! Only one more chapter to go.

* * *

><p>After the conversation she had with Red, Lizzie tried to avoid him. The intensity of her feelings for him overwhelmed her and scared her. She used to hate him for ruining her life, but not anymore. She was always attracted to him, but she refused to acknowledge his feelings until now. She was at least pleased to see that Red no longer flirted with Samar.<p>

One evening, Samar Navabi came in her office and asked:

" I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?"

" No, thank you!" replied Lizzie, trying to sound polite. It wasn't the first time when Samar attempted to befriend her.

" Look: I understand that you don't trust me, but that doesn't mean that you should avoid me! I think it's important to have a positive working relationship with all of my colleagues" declared Samar." It's not like we have to fight for the same man", she added, with a large smile on her face.

"Are you referring to Reddington? I will never fight for a man, much less for Reddington! If a man wants to be with me, then I wouldn't need to fight over him. If he wants to be with someone else then fine, I want someone who wants me. He has a choice me or someone else, if he chooses her then she can have him, he's not good enough for me anyway" said Lizzie, fearing that she had revealed too much information.

" I think you should know that I'm not interested in Reddington!" confessed Samar.

Lizzie's eyes were wide and she made several attempts to speak, but no words came out of her twitching lips. She never expected to hear that from Samar. After an awkward silence, she asked:

" You're not? But you encouraged his attention!"

" So what? That doesn't mean anything. We've flirted a little bit. Who could blame me? He is charismatic and he knows how to make a girl feel special. But I know that he doesn't really want me. He's just trying to make you jealous, and it looks like it's working. And I'm interested in someone else"

"Who? Ressler?"asked Lizzie, choosing to ignore Samar's comment about her being jealous, because it was totally true.

"Oh, no, he's not my type" chuckled Samar." Aram is the one who caught my attention. He is very special! I think he has a crush on me"

" Aram is a good friend of mine, if you break his heart I'm gonna make sure you'll regret it!"

" What kind of woman do you think I am? I'm not a horrible person, even though you seem to think the worst of me. I'm gonna tell you something about Reddington and me: he only flirted with me because he wanted to make you jealous."

" What? Are you serious? He was only trying to make me jealous?" repeated Lizzie, not quite believing it. Samar was a very beautiful woman, Red had no reason not to be attracted to her.

" It's the truth. I don't know how you did it, but it's obvious that he has feelings for you!" replied Samar.

" I still don't trust you, but I'm glad that we had this conversation! It was quite illuminating. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find Reddington, he has some explaining to do " said Lizzie, and she left her office.

She was angry with herself because she wasn't supposed to feel jealous. But mostly she was angry with Red, because he loved to play with her emotions and feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the delay, but this chapter was very hard to write. Thank you so much for all the reviews/follow/favorites! This is the last chapter.

LovelyLittleFreckle, thank you very much for your help!

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to arrive at the hotel he was currently staying. His room was absolutely massive with a chesterfield sofa, plasma television, high ceilings and gorgeous decor. It was absolute luxury. Red was sitting on the sofa, relaxed, without a care in the world.<p>

"Lizzie, to want do I own the pleasure?" he spoke like it was the most natural thing in the world to see her in his room. He beckoned Lizzie to sit down beside him, but she refused.

"You and Samar… are the two of you together?" she asked, trying to sound detached, but failing miserably. Somehow he could always see right through her. She wasn't ready to tell him about her feelings, she was afraid that he will take advantage of that. Maybe Samar was wrong, maybe she was just a pawn in his games.

"No. Why do you ask?"

" You and I both know why. Wasn't that your plan to make me jealous? Congratulations, you succeeded! I realized that I am attracted to you. Are you happy now?" she took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. He stared at her, speechless for the first time since she known him.

_Great, now you made a fool of yourself, Liz. That's what you get when you can't keep your emotions in check. He must be so proud of himself_, thought Lizzie. After a few moments, she continued:

" What more do you want me to say, Red? That I'm starting to have feelings for you, even though I know I'm just a pawn in your games? Do you even care for me?"

Red didn't often showed his real emotions, but this time he really was hurt by her words. He rose from the sofa and he approached Lizzie.

_What does he want to do? Kiss me?_ _Don't even go there, Liz….._

He'd leaned in close, spoke quietly. She could hear him breathing, and the spicy scent of his cologne reached her.

" Do you think that if you were just a pawn for me I would have traded my life for yours? I told you before, Lizzie, you are very special to me and nobody is gonna change that!"

" Yeah, because you love so much" Lizzie began to mock him, but stopped when she saw his expression. She expected him to give her a witty comment, but he just stared at her with serious, thoughtful face. "You have got to be kidding. I do not believe this!" she added after a few moments of silence.

_It's obvious he is just trying to manipulate me! No way he could be in love with me…. Is he even capable of love? Maybe he meant to say that he loves me like a father loves is daughter. Romantic love isn't the only kind of love, after all….._ _thought Lizzie._

" I wasn't planning to tell you about my feelings, because I am an emotionally guarded man. I never planned this to happen, but I love you madly, passionately, painfully. I just want you to be happy because you deserve the best in life" he said, his voice rough with emotion.

Lizzie felt like she needed to sit down. It was to much for her, to hear him speak about his love for her. _I have to admit, there's something that's sexy about a guy who has the strength to kill somebody, but is also vulnerable enough to be in love._

" So Samar never meant anything to you? You were only trying to make me jealous?"

" Yes." was his simple reply.

"Do you know that I had a dream about you last week? You came in my room, saw me only in my underwear and you asked who do I really want. I used to hate you so much, sometimes I want to strangle you, but now ….. something has changed. I think I'm starting to have feelings for you!" confessed Lizzie, as she moved closer to him, there was barely any personal space between them.

His breath hitched, and he regarded her hungrily.

"So what should we do about that? What do you propose?"

"I am ready to take a leap of faith!" she exclaimed and kissed him passionately on the lips. He hesitated only a split second before responding, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight against his chest. All his worries, frustrations and passions were contained in that kiss, Lizzie felt it consume her like fire, leaving her breathless. When they broke apart, they gazed at each other with mixed exhilaration and apprehension.

" So this is what feels like to kiss The Concierge of Crime...not bad! I might consider trying again later, if you behave, of course" smiled Lizzie, still catching her breath. If this felt like kissing Red, she didn't even want to think how something else will feel like…..

"I certainly hope this wasn't a one time thing" he wondered if she knew that he didn't do short-term commitments, he was in this for the long haul. He simply couldn't stand for her being with him only for a night.

" I'm not going to pretend this never happened. I want this thing between us to work" she assured him, holding his hand.

No matter what the future brought, she was confident that with him by her side everything will be alright.


End file.
